darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Losers' Land!
'The twenty-sixth episode of Total Pokemon Island. In a complete twist of events, the hosts decide to take the challenge to the paradise reserved for eliminated contestants: Losers' Land! The ex-contestants are interviewed about their opinions of the remaining competitors before they are given a task: voting out one remaining camper themselves! It seems like a great gift, but due to a small twist in the rules and one Pokemon's unpopular opinion, the Pokemon going home isn't actually the one they think it's going to be. ' Plot An enthusiastic Mew and a grumpy Mewtwo ride on a Wailord to go interview the eliminated contestants at the resort where they have been staying, nicknamed "Losers' Land." Despite its name, the resort is a paradise and most campers there are happy to be reunited with their old friends. Some relax in the pool, while others relax on an island in the middle, though Bronzong is irritated when Dragonite manages to soak him from a cannonball. Scizor and Kabutops, as usual, are arguing, while Ninetales and Mismagius sunbathe nearby, ignoring Electrode trying to pick them up as usual. Pidgeotto and Gliscor have officially become a couple, with the two of them happy, though Golbat is a bit sad, though trying to be happy for them. The hosts also encounter Luxio chatting with her friends, as Shinx evolved when she watched Swinub facing his fear, due to her stress over it. Primeape seems annoyed that Golbat is much faster now that he's evolved, as it makes it harder for her to beat him up. Mew has also placed TVs all around Losers' Land for the eliminated contestants to watch their friends compete, though this has caused problems, such as Ninetales trying to return to the show to murder Weavile when Gengar was eliminated or Wooper smashing his head on a rock when Mawile was eliminated. Mew tells the eliminated campers that they'll be giving their opinions of the final ten. Lileep brings up Bellsprout, who Rhydon immediately calls a spineless wimp, before Gliscor jokes about the time Bellsprout beat Rhydon up. Pidgeotto says he's a good guy and Lileep adds that he's a great boyfriend. Kadabra says it's purely by luck and not being a threat that he's lasted so far, though Lileep defends her boyfriend. Lapras says Bellsprout would be stronger if he had more support, considering the lengths he goes to to protect his friends. Lopunny calls him a fool, but Ninetales says that unlike her, Bellsprout is a likeable fool. Golbat says his kindness will go a long way, and Dragonite agrees, saying the final ten aren't that bad (earning shocked looks when he even includes Weavile). Gengar says he likes Bellsprout, but he would pick Houndoom to win, so the topic of conversation turns to him. Electrode doesn't think that he'll last long with Weavile after him, but Lopunny says she did, though Bronzong is quick to point out that she was out seventh which hardly counts as lasting a long time. Lapras and Venonat are still upset with him over the Ninetales incident, but Ninetales points out that he's compassionate and only did those things to save her, which should have made him popular among them. Scizor and Primeape both respect his strength, and Golbat also wants him to win. Gabite says "a puppy is a puppy," and Gengar responds with "a bitch is a bitch," before hastily pretending he was referring to Weavile. Scizor decides that they should talk about Weavile now, calling her a snob. Gengar agrees and adds that she's a psycho because she blew him up. Mawile comments on Weavile's ridiculous streak of luck, and Electrode comments that she's not bad looking, earning a somewhat disgusted response from Diglett, who also says she's mean. Gabite and Primeape add to his statements, and Kadabra says he thinks she should have been gone long ago, although Kabutops points out that she got him eliminated, to which Kadabra retorts that she did the same to him. Hitmonlee actually wants her to win, but Bronzong points out that no one (especially not him) cares. Dragonite, being as nice as he is, says she's not too bad, but Mismagius calls her a devil and Lopunny begins swearing violently about her. Pidgeotto says she doesn't respect her because she tries breaking up couples before calling out Lopunny. Wooper points out that no one likes her, not even Charmeleon, and the campers decide to talk about Charmeleon instead. Scizor admits that she feels bad for Charmeleon, and Gengar agrees that even Houndoom isn't treating him well. Kabutops doesn't really like him but says he's suffering with Weavile, although Mismagius says it was his choice to make. Kadabra even defends Charmeleon, saying he'd be a lot stronger without her. Gabite calls Charmeleon strong, clever, and handsome, though she quickly "clarifies" by referencing the hot guys list. Rhydon admits to liking him more than Weavile, and Luxio wonders why no one has voted him off, although Gengar reminds her that Cacturne won't anymore. Diglett reiterates Kadabra's point that Charmeleon will do well, and even be happier, if he leaves Weavile. When Wooper asks who Diglett wants to win, Diglett says Swinub, so they begin discussing him instead. Gliscor and Luxio strongly agree that they like Swinub, though Bronzong and Lopunny point out his food-loving tendencies as a weakness. Rhydon says he hates Swinub but admits he's got guts. When Golbat reminds them how he took down Mew and Mewtwo in the horror challenge, Mismagius gleefully says that was her favorite moment in the show. Electrode and even Kadabra like Swinub, though Kadabra finds him a bit annoying. Mismagius decides they should talk about Gardevoir next. Venonat says Gardevoir is so beautiful and nice, but Lopunny says she's a fake until Scizor reminds her that it was an act to fool Weavile. Electrode says he doesn't want Gardevoir to win so she'll wear the bikini she won at Losers' Land, although Gengar reminds him that she only wears it for Cacturne. Lapras and Ninetales also agree that Gardevoir is incredibly nice, and Primeape likes her because she smacked Weavile in the face. Mismagius decides that that was her favorite moment on the show, and Gabite quickly agrees. Kabutops says he's happy that Cacturne found Gardevoir, though when Lopunny begins mocking Cacturne Kabutops is more than ready to defend his friend. Lopunny claims that Cacturne used them but Kabutops says Kadabra used her, which the Psychic-type confirms. Lapras admits she never thought he'd get so far, but Golbat points out all of Cacturne's surprising strengths. Hitmonlee claims he's too mysterious to be trusted, though Luxio points out that he trusts Weavile, who clearly used him. Even Bronzong admits that he respects Cacturne for his strategy, and Kadabra agrees. Rhydon points out that Cacturne would have been eliminated if not for Banette saving him, and the topic switches to Banette. Gengar defends Banette, but Scizor says he's like "Cacturne's puppet, no pun intended." Ninetales compares him to Charmeleon in that he's always around Cacturne, but Diglett says Banette's not much like Charmeleon and is much nicer. Kabutops admits that he though Banette would be a crazy killer puppet, but as usual he's full of surprises. Gabite has no opinions on him, but Primeape thinks he's weak for relying on Cacturne so much. Gliscor defends Banette by reminding them of what he had to go through in the fear challenge, but declines to explain when the campers who were still on the island begin asking. Mismagius adds that he's hot and friendly and "not psycho like other Banettes." After a silence, Diglett suggests talking about Oddish. Pidgeotto says he's an underdog and she didn't think he would make it that far. Ninetales says he's a lot like Dragonite in that he rarely talks bad about anyone, although Luxio says he seems to dislike Weavile. Lapras again wonders how they never considered voting for him, and Kadabra says he was just lucky and will be gone soon. He attributes Oddish's luck to Clefairy, who would have voted him out if they hadn't started dating. The group begins discussing Clefairy. Lopunny actually likes Clefairy and is rooting for her to win, respecting her drive and fight against Weavile. Venonat, Lileep, and Luxio also like her, and Mawile says she was a good alliance leader. Kadabra says he's manipulated her before and she's not that great before revealing his strategies to eliminate both Gabite and Mismagius (which neither of them knew about). Kadabra explains his strategy of eliminating couples to an annoyed Mismagius. Wooper also likes Clefairy, and Venonat hopes she'll win (or at least some girl). Mismagius realizes that they've discussed everyone, and Mew tells them that now it's their chance to vote someone off. But the twist is that the first name they say is their vote, no matter if it's intentional or not. He starts with Electrode, who says Gardevoir; Diglett and Gabite also say Gardevoir first despite trying to convince people to vote Weavile. Primeape votes Gardevoir just because, but Gliscor doesn't fall for it and says Weavile. Bronzong takes it back to Gardevoir because he doesn't care. Lopunny votes Weavile, and Pidgeotto says she's going to vote for HER too instead of Gardevoir, but since she said "her" instead of "Weavile," she accidentally voted for Gardevoir anyway. Luxio accidentally votes Gardevoir, Hitmonlee intentionally votes out Gardevoir, Ninetales remains focused and votes Weavile, and Venonat blurts out Houndoom's name because she was focused on not saying Gardevoir's name. Lapras questions Venonat and accidentally votes out Houndoom, while Wooper votes Weavile. Rhydon intentionally picks Gardevoir, Golbat accidentally picks Gardevoir, Mismagius picks Weavile, a flustered Dragonite picks Bellsprout because nobody else will, and Kabutops accidentally does the same by questioning him. Kadabra picks Gardevoir, as Weavile is guaranteed a loss anyway. Lileep picks Weavile, Mawile accidentally votes Charmeleon, and Gengar and Scizor also vote Weavile. This gives Charmeleon 1 vote, Bellsprout and Houndoom 2 votes, Weavile 7 votes, and Gardevoir 12 votes. Luxio mutters that they're idiots, while Kabutops is angry at Electrode for messing them up in the first place. Gengar calls Mew out on his dirty trick, but Mew says he's full of them and goes to bring Gardevoir back. Back on the island, a shocked Gardevoir is led away by Mew and Mewtwo as Banette and Cacturne follow. Cacturne says it's unfair, but Mew says it's the rules, and Gardevoir sails away. She shouts out to Cacturne to keep fighting before doing her last confessional. She is completely shocked at her elimination, thinking she'd at least beat Weavile. However, she's glad to have made it to the final ten, and is hoping Cacturne and Banette can both beat Weavile for her. Back at camp, Banette and Cacturne complain about Gardevoir's elimination, which Mewtwo explains the logic behind (for Kadabra and Lopunny, anyway), though not without taunting Banette. Mew ends the show. At Losers' Land, Mismagius and Kabutops anxiously await Gardevoir. Kabutops awkardly greets her, but she glares and says they have some explaining to do. Cast * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Gardevoir * Houndoom * Oddish * Swinub * Weavile Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Losers' Land: * Bronzong * Diglett * Dragonite * Electrode * Gabite * Gengar * Gliscor * Golbat * Hitmonlee * Kabutops * Kadabra * Lapras * Lileep * Lopunny * Luxio * Mawile * Mismagius * Ninetales * Pidgeotto * Primeape * Rhydon * Scizor * Venonat * Wooper Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series